


You know he loves you, right?

by MrsNecromancer



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Edited, F/M, I cant tag worth shit, I ment to put first in the other tag, M/M, be nice, if your sensitive to a couple of cuss words then dont read this, im ganna go now..., its at the end anyway, john is kinda drunk, just a bit of swearing, no you dont have to be, sherlock adore her, sherlock and amelia are like best bros, theres a divorce thing in there, um firat work in this fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-03
Updated: 2014-09-03
Packaged: 2018-02-16 01:57:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2251569
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrsNecromancer/pseuds/MrsNecromancer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>5/7 times Sherlock finds himself in the company of little Amelia and he cant fathom why John and Mary are such idiots and he has an even harder time watching Amelia go through the pain of watching her dad stumble around drunk five out of those seven times.</p><p>update: edited/revised as of 1/19/2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	You know he loves you, right?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work in the fandom yay! Also sorry for any typos and stuff I didnt check and I dont have a beta and this isn't brit picked some if the divorce thing isn't accurate thats the point. I just wrote this on a whim. Enjoy!  
> (this has been edited)

Knock on the door. Possibly a client. Phone buzzes. Mycroft?

Are you home? -JW

Oh, John. I get up heaving a sigh. I ran a hand through my curls hopping down the stairs two at a time. When I got down to the bottom Mrs.Hudson had just opened her door to answer. I held up my hand and smile. She nodded going back into her flat. I throw open the door and greet John with a tentative smile.

"Ah, hello John. Amelia." I stare down at Amelia and she smiles. John shifts looking slightly uncomfortable and put off.

"Could you watch her for a few hours?" John looks angry. Slightly exasperated. I Nod. John sighs. He turns away after hugging Amelia. We watch him leave. Slight limp. Fight with Mary then. Amelia grabs my hand. I close the door. The little girl tugs me up the stairs into the flat. I then notice her bag clutched in one hand. Assume it’s not just for a few hours. Amelia sits on the couch and pulls me down with her. I let her crawl into my lap. Run hand through hair. Amelia pushes her head into my chest breathing slightly harder than just a second ago. (Anxiety?)

"Sherlock.... I think mum and da are ganna get divorced." Amelia shakes as she says it. My chest constricts. I pull her closer wanting to comfort her. (Sentiment) Glance at the clock. Half past 10. Let eyes shut. Rock Amelia like when she was a baby. Listen to her slowing heart. Wonder why John and Mary put her through this.

 

Why is my face warm? I open my eyes to see Amelia nuzzling my neck. Oh, right. Amelia. I stretch being careful as to not to disturbed Ame. I stand with her in my arms. I roll over the fact that she was extremely light. I wander to the kitchen. No open space. Walk back to the siting room. I look at the clock. Eyes widen in shock. Its 3o'clock in the morning. I make a quick glance around the flat. No evidence of anyone coming in here. I pull out my phone to see if there are any missed calls or texts. Finds none. I start to worry. (Sentiment) Has John gotten hurt? Feel Amelia stir. Set her down on the couch. Walk over to the laptop to check the CCTV. Flick through footage. No sign of John since 10. I’m just about to click out of the footage when a movement in the lower right screen catches my eye. I pull up the screen. I turn quickly running down the steps. I pull open the door, quite violently, just as the man is poising his hand to knock.

"John?" He looks drunk. Actually he looks like he's about to pass out. The man grunts adjusting John to get a better hold on the slumping man.

"This yours?" The balding man looks agitated. Nod holding an arm out to take John. The man complies passing him over without another word. I wrap Johns arm around my neck and place my left arm around his waist.

"I cut him off after he started getting drunk. Started shouting at the costumers. Saying that they don’t have anything to be upset over. Then he started talking about his sociopathic boyfriend," I blush," and how he’s looking after his daughter and all this other stuff. Then he mentioned his wife. Started sobbing. Figured I might as well bring him here. Sherlock Holmes right?" I nod. The man nods then steps back. The bartender dips his head then turns and walks the way he came. I take John in, eyes half closed and unfocused. Sniff. Oh about maybe seven pints (plus two shots). Always the heavy drinker (when alone).

I drag him inside. Struggle up the stairs for a bit. I look at Amelia as she sits up rubbing her eyes tiredly. She spots John and frowns sadly. The small shake of her head and the look of disappointment make me turn him away and head down the hall into my room. I hear her feet across the floor as I set him on the bed tugging off his shoes and socks. She appears by my side pulling the blanket over him. I rest my hand on her shoulder holding her by my side. We watch him for a moment. He falls asleep seconds later. I pull Amelia out of the room. Leading her to the kitchen, I sit her down in a chair and pull open the fridge. Hear her giggle sadly at the head. I turn and smile. I grab a few ingredients and set to making us food. She watches my movements. 10 minutes later I have mac and cheese in front of us. She cleaned off the table ahead of time. We eat in silence. Roll over the fact that I eat more with Amelia.

"Dad said to look after you," I pause looking up from my plate, "but I think both of you need to be looked after." She reaches across the table to take my left hand. Her eyes shine with love and affection. I squeeze her hand gently. For a five year old she was brilliant. That was my doing most likely. Amelia and I make eye contact and she must have seen something to make her almost squeal with happiness.

"Do you love my dad?" She chirps excitedly. The little blonde in front of me had the biggest smile on her face. I lean back in surprise. I opened my mouth to tell her something other than yes but that’s exactly what slipped out. She pulled her hand away to grab her plate and mine. I watched her set them in the sink. She holds out her hand again. I take it without a word. She leads us to my room where John is sleeping. I wonder momentarily about what she's doing. She walks to the right side of the bed and crawls on. I stand there until she tells me to get on too. All three of us are in the bed now. Amelia shift closer to John so she's in the middle pulling the covers over her and lifting them up for me. I hesitate for only a moment. It's warm. It always is. I turn so I’m facing Ame and John. I gently throw my arm over the both of them bringing them in to a hug. Amelia sighs her approval. John turns when my hand touches his shoulder. My heart skips a beat to find his eyes open. Only slightly awake.

"Mmm..."I think he is going to say Mary for one terrifying second but he surprises me by said something else, "Sherlock." I smile gently rubbing his shoulder with my palm. "Yes John. It's me." He nods shifting closer.

"M' sorry for coming home drunk." He says putting his arm around me and Amelia whom is slowly drifting off but is still tuning in.

"It’s okay John." Savor the fact that he called Baker Street home. John nods. Scots more. Completely covered with warm. Johns hand travels until its resting on my side.

"Did you know that I love you?" Everything in me stops. Johns hand moves back and forth. He's almost asleep again.

"I- John, no you haven't, if it’s all the same I love you too," I whisper terrified. He beams. Even when drunk he's always so happy around me.

"You're amazing." He murmured. Amelia snuggles into my chest cooing contently. John smiles at her then back at me. He finally closes his eyes and sleeps. So I do the same.

 

The next morning I wake to find Amelia trembling in my arms. I sit up quickly. My hands fit on her cheeks as I bring her head up. Tears are streaming down her face and her bottom lip is trembling. I wipe the tears away and push her hair back.

"Ame, dear what's wrong?" I ask pulling her to my chest. She sobs against my shirt. I then notice the yelling coming from the other side of the door. A sudden rush of anger fills me. I pick Amelia up carefully and walk to the door. I open it quietly and am treated with more screaming. My anger is hardening with every step I take. When I arrive in the sitting room John and Mary are having a full blown screaming match. Amelia shoved her face into my neck in fear. I tightened my hold on her. Neither of them noticed my presence until I cleared my throat and let my voice echo across the room.

"STOP IT NOW!" John and Mary both froze in shock. They turned towards me and Mary bows her head in shame. My anger almost lessens when I see the unshed tears in John's eyes. He makes a pained noise and wavers.

"Sherlock..." John starts voice small now. I hold up a hand. He stops mouth closing with an audible click. I inhale sharply and fix them both with a furious glare.

"First of all how dare you,” I start voice shaking with rage, “This is my _home_ and you’re having a _domestic._ Your daughter is shaking in fear because of the two of you. She shouldn't be going through all of this heartache because neither of you are working things out. I watched you two get _married_ and now I don’t know if it was the right choice. This isn't fair for anyone. This is the,” I paused to think, “7th time this month that John has gotten drunk and had to be brought back by the bartender. He has left Amelia with me 5 of those 7 times and every time, every single god damn _fucking_ time Amelia tells me the exact same _fucking_ thing. 'I think mum and da are going to get a divorced.' Do you realize how sad that is? A five year old should not be going saying this! When are you going to understand that if you don’t solve your problems, I’m going to have to stoop to drastic measures to fix it myself? And don’t think I won't take Amelia from you if I see fit." My voice had gone deadly by that time I stop talking. Amelia had tightened her hold on my neck but she had stopped crying for now. Mary looked shocked by my outburst. John just looked defeated and sad. John looked me in the eyes tears ready to fall.

"I wasn't drunk enough to not remember last night. I remember everything all the way up to me falling asleep with Amelia and you in my arms. I meant what I said," John declared straightening his posture. I blinked, the night previous repeated itself in my head. He fixes me with a look and turns back to Mary. I school my features. Mary glances at Amelia and lowers her shoulders in defeat.

"I want a divorce." It comes so quickly I almost thought she didn’t say it. John looks just as surprised. Amelia cries in distress. I hug her tighter bouncing in an attempting to calm her down.

"What? Are you serious?" He exclaimed, completely baffled. I contemplate the outcome of these events and deem the future situation questionable.

"I’ve already started the papers you just need to sign. You get full custody over Amelia. She's more your daughter than mine anyway. I put Sherlock as the other guardian that cares for her so there’s that." Now it’s my turn to be baffled.

"Just like that?" John asks skeptical. Mary nods her gaze sad.

"Just like that." And then she's pulling the papers from her bag and is handing them to John. The good doctor takes them without a word. Mary then brings her left hand up and pulls off her wedding ring handing that to John as well. I gravitate towards John's side offering my comfort. He takes it in stride.

"Okay, okay. I'll, I will read over this and I guess I'll call you when I sign.” He murmurs. Mary sighs. She looks to me and raises her arms asking for permission to say good bye to Amelia for the time being. I pass her over after the child told me it was okay. Mary hugged her tightly kissing the top of her head and then her nose. Amelia giggled. Mary hugged her hard and said things like "I love you angel always know that mummy loves you." Mary gave her back to me then wiped a tear away turning towards the door and walked out. John’s shoulders drop and he sways on his feet. I side step so I’m behind him and shift Amelia to my hip. John leans into me and laughs a broken laugh.

"Why are you so fucking good to me? You should hate me Sherlock. Why don’t you hate me?" He’s crying now. I turn him around with an arm and pull him to my chest. I drop my lips to the top of his head and close my eyes. He wraps his arms around my middle and squeezes. Ame places her tiny hand on John’s cheek and cries with him.

"I couldn't hate you even if you gave me a _reason_ to John. You’re far too important for me to. John you’re everything that I was missing. You gave me something besides the work to care about. You’re my blogger John. And my doctor and my soldier and my best friend. You made me realize there was good in the world and that there was people who cared about me. Lestrade wanted to thank you for that by the way. He’s been a father figure to me for a while. But John,” I pause, “hate, hate I could never do. You've taught me quite the opposite and you've made me feel the opposite. Love in fact would be more accurate," John looks up at me now, our faces are so close together I can feel his breath on my nose. His hands come up to grip my house robe, I inhale and smile, "and John Watson I love you." John is pulling me down into a passionate kiss. I rest my hand on his neck and tilt his head a bit more. The strain on my right arm is terrible but I manage to keep Amelia balanced. She huffs stuffing her face in my shoulder. John pulls away gently leaning his forehead on mine.

"I love you too, Sherlock. Jesus, I love you too." John’s voice is laced with happiness and affection. Ame tugged on my shirt asking to be put down. I comply easily. She scurries up the stairs to where her bag is located. I watch her go. John sighs against my chest, my arms travel on their own accord. My left arm travels to the small of his back and my right hand comes up to rest on the back of John's neck. I rest my chin on the top of his head. He fits perfectly against me. My missing puzzle piece. An almost giddy feeling passes over me. I let a smile appear across my mouth.

"John I do hope you have deduced that I'm never going to let you go." I state happily nuzzling his hair. He laughs. My breath hitches when his lips touch my neck.

"I have and I really hope you've deduced that now that I have you I'm never going to stop touching and kissing you. Making up for lost time." He finishes with a kiss to the side of my neck under my jaw. A thought comes to me and I pull johns hand up. His ring is still on his finger I look at him questionably. He smiles his lopsided grin.

"I’ve been married to someone else since before Mary and I haven't realized it until recently. I thought that certain someone was married to their work so," john blushes and I find it endearing. It takes me a moment but it finally clicks together in my head.

"Oh, OH! John, my dear Watson, you figured it out before I did. You’re deducing skills can be saved yet. Yes we have been married technically speaking. Mycroft would agree if we asked him. I’ll buy you a new one if you'd like. Ame should be back down soon. Ame?" I call she bounds down the stairs at that moment.

"Right here dad!" We all freeze. Amelia looks frightened and John looks surprised. I blink stupidly.

"You've never called me dad before." I state the obvious, remind self to not do that. Ame rocks on her feet a movement which I’ve come to associate with nervousness.

"Well, you are my dad. I tried to be careful but it slipped. Da is my dad too. But I call him da and your dad. Mom hasn't been much of a mom to me. You’ve been mom for longer than I can remember. You in retrospect are basically my mom. And I’d call you mom if it didn’t bother you." John looks up at me but I ignore him. Ame is looking away from me so I can’t see her face.

"Ame sweet heart." She turns towards me and I let go of John to bend down and open my arms. She hesitated but then runs forward. I adjust so I’m on my knees. John sits down as well.

"You can call me whatever you want, luv. You’ve been a part of me since John brought you home." He leans into me running a hand over Ames hair. It’s starting to curl I note. She meets my eyes and I admire how green they've gotten.

"Our eyes are almost the same color except yours are lighter and have blue in them." She declared grabbing my cheeks and started rotating her hands. I find myself glowing with warmth and I belated realize I'm smiling like an idiot. Like John when he's ridiculously pleased with himself. Ame lets my cheeks go in a mercy move. She moves over into John's lap and curls into his chest sighing, content. He wraps his arms around her and drops a kiss on her head.

"They really do look like Sherlock’s. You look like me and him. Makes me happy.” He states eyes gleaming with love. I sit there watching them interact. I then get an overwhelming sense of longing and want. I want them to be mine I realize. I want them to be my daughter and husband. And I let myself go for the first time in forever.

"John do you want to get officially married?" It slips without my say. I can’t take it back now, but it’s obviously what was needed because John beams at me and laughs.

"God I thought you'd never ask."

**Author's Note:**

> Ame* sherlock calls amelia Ame like ah-may. Or amore depending on the time.  
> Hey me again I hope you enjoyed the above story. If not well. Damn. Anyway review give me anything you got leave a kudos they make me feel nice :) I love hearing from you.  
> also I will be posting unfinished stories later for you guys to pick the one I should finish it probably won't be for awhile because I dont have internet atm. But as of roght now this fucker is going up so. Yeah. Bye! Thanks for reading doves!


End file.
